The Secrets Come Back
by brownj20
Summary: Sequel to My Two Biggest Secrets! Read My Two Biggest Secrets first! Austin and Ally are now married and have a good life. Ally got a record deal and she has left behind all of her secrets and is living a good life. Until some old "friends" show up and Austin and Ally's lives turn upside down.
1. Turned It's Corner

**Alright guys so here is the sequel to My Two Biggest Secrets! I hope you guys like it as much as the last one. I love countining this story and writing and you guys have made it that much more enjoyable! Please review and by the way I don't own anything! Thanks :) Love Ya Guys!**

Ally's POV

My life has turned it's corner! I didn't have the best life at the start but I know have a record deal with Starr Records and am married to the wonderful Austin Moon! I love him so much and our lives have been wonderful. Austin and I jus finished recording at the studio and we are headed to the beach to watch the sunset! It is probably one of our favorite things to do and it is very relaxing! I just hope that Austin doesn't push me in the water like last time. My thoughts were then interrupted by Austin.

"You sounded great today babe," he says and I smile.

"Thanks, I really like the song and hou sounded really good to!" I say and Austin smiles at me lovingly.

"Thanks, so I was thinking if were at the beach then we might as well-" I cut him off.

"We are going swimming if that was what you were going to say," I say and Austin looks at me and pouts. I swear sometimes I think that I married a little kid.

We arrive at the beach and go to our usual spot! We have been going here since we started datjng and fell in love with it right away! We sat down and Austin took me into his arms and we kayed there and watched the sunset. I was smiling to my self when I started to feel sleepy I didn't want to fall asleep just yet so I lifted up my head to look at Austin.

"You want to take a walk?" I asked and he started to get up before he even answered.

"Sure," he said and I smiled as we walked hand in hand down the beach back to our car. I looked over to Austin and saw him staring jnto the parking lot. I gave him a confused look when he turned back to me. He just shrugged and I countine to walk happily down the beach.

Austin's POV

I swear I just saw Dallas and Kira over in the beach parking lot. Those people made Ally's life miserable for so long and Ally's life had just turned it's corner. I hope that stays true and that I was just seeing things. I shake it off and see Ally giving me a confused look and just shrug. I try to shake it off but I have a bad feeling in the back of my head, but I ignore it.

Ally and I arrive at the car and we both get in. I could tell that Alky was tired and that was why she wanted to walk but I didn't mind because I was tired too! I drove home and I saw Ally dose of next me. Luckliy by the time we git home she wasn't in deep sleep so I was able to get her changed and into the house without struggle because she did it herself. We crawled into bed and Ally snuggled up into me.

"Night," she says and I smile.

"Night, Ally," I say but I think it was to late because I hear her lightly snoring aganist my chest. I chuckle slighly and let sleep take over me as well.

I wae up to see Ally stirring in her sleep I am slightly confused as I countine to watch I see that she is holding her stomach, I sigh knkwing what is going to happen. Within seconds Ally runs into the bathroom and sarts throwing up. I run in after her and hold her up. She is crying and I feel so bad getting sick is the worst not to mention in the middle of the night.

After a little bit she gets it all out and just crys in my arms. She hates getting sick and I hate seeing her in such misery. I carry her back to bed and she falls asleep again. She only wakes up once more that night and I was there with h r. I just hope she is feeling better in the morning.

I wake up to the sun coming through our window in the morning. I look over and see that Ally is sound asleep! I decided to let her sleep since she had a long night the night before. I go downstairs and start to make breakfast when I hear Ally throwing up in the bathroom. I run upstairs and go into the bathroom.

"How you doing Alls," I ask and I can tell she is annoyed.

"How do you think?" she asks and then I shut up and help clean her up.

"Sorry for snapping at you like that it's just this just hits me randomly," she says and I feel her forehead.

"You don't have a fever and you said it comes and goes so I think you just need so rest," I saw and Ally looks up at me and nods. We set her up in bed and I spent the rest of the day jursing her but nothing seemed to work. I just told her a goodnight's sleep might help. She nodded and drifted off to sleep I felt bad for her, I really did.

Ally's POV

I wake up the next morning and I am feeling better. I am a little tired but that was really nothing new. I see that I am alone so I go downstairs and see Austin cooking breakfast. I smile and look out the window and I do a double take. I swear that Dallas and Kira were standing in our nieghbors yard. I mean those to people put me through a lot and all I need was for them to come and ruin my life. I decied to forget about it so I didn't worry Austin.

It was just then that another wave of nasua hit me. I run to the bathroom and start throwing up and I hear Austin running down the hallway after me. I thought my life had turned it's corner.

I finish and I go to get some breakfast even though I had just thrown up. After breakfast I look at my phone and relaized that it was the 26. I started to freak out inisde and then it all hit me. I told Austin that I would be back soon and he told me that he would be rdcording so he would see me tonight.

I called the doctor and made myself an appointment. I arrived and went up to the desk.

"Hi, Ally Moon," I say and the lady looks at her computer.

"We have you right here the doctor will be with you in a minute so you can wait here," she says and I give her a quick thank you.

I am sitting in the waiting area awaiting news that could potentially change my life. I just hope it is for the better.

"Ally Moon," called the doctor and I walk in and find out some big news.

I walk out of the doctors with a new secret to keep from people. Evryone but Austi n til we figure out what to do.

I get home and see Austin sitng on the couch. I thought he wouldn't be back til tonight?

"Hey sweetie, I though you said you wouldn't be back til later," I say and he comes up and gives me a kiss.

"I got off early and was tired so I just came back here," he explained and I nodded.

"Listen i have some news," I say and Austin look at me concerned.

"What's wrong?" He asks and I chuckle.

"Nothing, I went to the doctor to see what was going on and I was wondering what you thought about the name Alice or Andrew," I say telling him I was pregant and he gave me a confused look and then a big smile as he spun me around.

"Were goning to have a baby?" He asks excitly and I nodded.

It was the best news and I loved the idea of being a mother and Austin being a father! It was gonna be a wild ride but in the long run it woule be worth it! Oh yes my life I belive had defintily turned it's corner. And at the moment I had completely rorgot about Dallas and Kira.

 **Alright so there is the first chapter of the sequel. I hope you guys enjoyed! Please tell me some names ans what you want Ally to have! So please review and show your support!**


	2. How Could This Happen?

**Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter! I hope you guys like it! please review and suggest this story to others! I also need you guys to tell me what you want Ally to have and some name suggestions! Thanks! I don't own anything**

 _One Month Later Ally's POV_

I am offically two months pergant today! Ahstin and I are going to my first ultrasound. It is to early to find out the gender so we are hust going in for a checkup. I was a little nervous and Austin could tell becahse he made the whole morning b efore the appoiment very relaxing. I would have enjoyed it but I still had terrible morning sickness and wasn't up to a lot but nothing was going get in the way of this ultrasound. I again was extremely nervous and I couldn't help but be figetdy and moody but since I was pregant I had excuses.

Austin and I were sitting on the couch watching tv before Austin turned it off and I gave hime a look. He just chuckled, "We have to get ready, we leave in a half hour," he says and I shoot up off the couch and upstairs.

"Austin I need more time than that!" I yell at him and I hear him come up after me.

"I think you will survive!" he says and I just shoot him a look and start to get dresses.

I put on my favorite pair of bootcut jeans and a nice yellow flowing shirt. I curled my hair and pinned it back off my face. I get out of the bathroom and see that Austin is also wearing jeans and a black t-shurt. I smile and he ckmes up and gives me a hug.

"Ready to go becayse we have like a minute before we have to leave," he says and I run down the stairs.

"What?" I yell. Dang pregancy horomones. I get in the car and Austin follows laughing. He gets in a we drive to the hospital.

"That was not funny," I tell him and Austin looks over to me.

"I know, I am sorry," he says and I just smile and turn on the radio and jam to the hospital and I see Austin trying to hold back a laugh.

We arrive and Austin starts to get out of the car as I just sit there. He smiles and comes over to me and open my door.

"Ally I know you are nervous but we need to go," he says and I look up at him in defeat and get ot of the car.

"Alright lets go," I say and Austin and I start to walk into hospital when we are surrounded by flashing lights. I hide behind Austin and start to cry. I am used to the paprazzi since Austin and I are pretty famus but I am very emtional due to being pregnant.

Austin notices and I can tell he is angry, "GO AWAY ALL OF YOU! DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU ARE DOING?" Austin yell as I cry harder while he pulls me into the hospital. He tells the responiest and seats us into the waiting area. We sit down and Austin thumbs away my tears.

"Are you okay baby?" He asks and I nod and he puts a hand on my stomach which already had a bump.

"Thanks," I say and Ahstin engulfs me in a hug and we were then called back for the ultrasound.

"Alright Mr and Mrs. Moon, I understand this is the first ultrasound," she said and Austin and I both nod. She smiles and puts this cold gel on my stomach. I cringe and Austin holds my hand the whole time. The doctor then puts a wand over my stomach and a picture appears and I see two little black blobs y eyes widen and the doctor is smiling.

"Congratulations you two will be the pround parents f twins," she says and Austin and I look at eachother and grin widely. The doctor says a few more things and then we are free to leave I can't stop smileing as we get in the car and drive home.

Austin's POV

Twins! I can hardly believe it! I was happy but now I have to be double happy because there were double the babie! Ally and I couldn't stop smiling the whole way home!

Once we arrived at home we plopped down on the couch when I got a call from Jimmy, the record producer.

 _Austin: hey, what's up?_

 _Jimmy: We lost one of the songs you recorded and need you to come right away to record._

 _Austin: Alright I will be there in 15_

 _Jimmy: Thanks, I will see you soon._

 _Austin: Yup, see ya!_

I hang up the phone and see Ally looking at me curiosly.

"I have to record a song for Jimmy and have to leave right now," I say as I start to head out the door, "Love you," I say before I head out the door and drive to the studio.

No One's POV

While Austin was leaving and Ally was lounging inside two people were watching there house like a hawks.

"He's gone!"

"Yup, now it is time to make our move!"

These two start to approch the house with no warning even tough both Austin and Ally had seen them they blew it off but after what was about to happen they probably wished they didn't.

Ally's POV

Austin left and I was alone watching tv and just lounging when I heard a sharp, harsh knock on the door.

"What the-," I whisper to myself. I was instantly scared no one was supposed to come and no one knocked like that. I started to cry and ran to hide in the basement. I hid until .I heard the door open and I had to hold breath so I didn't scream. Then I remebered my phone. I dailed Austin number as I heard footsteps upstairs.

 _Austin: Hey babe, I just finished recording and am on my way home right now!_

 _Ally: Please hurry_

 _Austin: Wgat going on? What's wrong?_

 _Ally: Someone broke into the house_

 _Austin: What!? Where are what are you doing?_

 _Ally: Hiding in the basement, please just hurry!_

 _Austin: Alright, bye, love you_

 _Ally: Love you to_

I get off the phone and feel a little better until I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. I stop breathing and I feel a cold hand grab my arm. I let out a scream and see a face that I regonized, Dallas.

"Found you," he says and he rrags me out in the open and slaps me in the face. Just thenI hear more footsteps come down the stairs, Kira.

"You found, here time to get revenge," she says and he nods and punches me in the face the stomach. I hold my stomach and hope Austin is here soon. I get dragged up the stairs and beaten some more when I hear sirens. The police. Dallas throws me to the floor and I am unable to move. They book it out of the house and I see Austin rushing to my side.

"Ally," he says and I see the tears in his eye through mine.

"I need to get to the hosital, now, the babies," I say and all the color drins from his face. He lifts me up and puts me in the car and tell the police who it was after I told him and they went of to look as we went to the hospital. I am checked in right away and checked out the best news all day come back to us.

" despite the blows to your stomach your unborn children are just fine and you as well just a little banged up but you mat leave," I let out a sigh of relif as does Austin. With that we got up and out to the car and drovd home. But that was when we got some bad news.

Austin got a call from the police and put it on speaker, "Mr and Mrs. Moon we are sorry but Dallas and Kira have left without a trace. We are sorry hut there is no way to track the. Please be alert and let us now if anything comes up," he says and with that we hang up the phone. I start crying and Austin gets us home as fast as possible.

We arrive and I go and change and lay down ready for a nap. How could this happen?

 **Alright guys so that was ankther chapter and I have to give credit to one of my reviewers who gave me the idea for this story! Please review and tell me what should happen in Ally's pregancy ad what should she have nd some naes! I hope you guys countine to read! Please review and help out! Thanks!**


	3. The Crash

**Alright so here is another update! I have gotten one suggestion on Ally's pregancy and am still waiting for more! Please help me out with the gender and names. Thanks! I don't own anything. Please review!**

One Month Later Ally's POV

I am three months pregant and I think Austin is already sick of it. Don't get me wrong he wants the babies but he is sick of my weird cravings and mood swings. I just keep telling him only 6 more months of it! But he also isn't the only one I am sick of getting no sleep and having y feet and back ache all the time! Though I to am excited to be a mother.

We also haven't see anything of Dallas and Kira. We are hopeful the are gone but we are still very careful and only leave someone alone somewhere if absueltely nessarciy. I just wish we new we could be safe for sure.

I am watching tv before I have to flip the pancakes while Austin is sleeping. I normally wake him up but it is Saturday and he needs to sleep because he doesn't get to much. But I then felt a flutter in my stomach that made me drop the glass of water I was holding and shadder on the floor. I heard Austin running down the stairs, while I was holding on to mystomach.

"Ally, Ally, what happened? Are you okay? What -" he cut him self off when he saw me holding my stomach, "Oh my god, are the babies okay?"

I let out a small chuckle and he looked at my confused," I am fine I just felt the babies move and it starled me so I drop my glass, that's it, I'm fine," I say amd Austin let's out a breath.

"Oh, good I wouldn't be able to live if something happened so now let's clean up the glass," he says and I start to bend down but he stops me, "Rephrase, I'l clean up this glass!" I would like to protest but he had already started and I had to flip the pancakes

I flipped the pancakes and I then felt my first kick. I ran over to Austin who gave me a puzzling look but I ingored it and grabbed his hand and placed them on my stomach as one of the babies kicked again. He processed what just happened but the looked up at me and smiled.

"Our baby, just kicked!" Austin said excitdley and I smiled and nodded. It was quite cute how excited he was over everything in my pregancy! I wwnt over and got the pancakes and we sat down to eat with huge smiles on our faces.

"What are we doing today?" I ask and Austin looks up from his food and smiles.

"Well we haven't gkne out in a long time so I was gonna take you out for a big dinner, tonight," he says and I smile.

"Sounds great, but I have to go shopping becauseI have nothing I have to wear in this size," I say gestureing down to all of me and Austin let's out a chuckle.

"Well, maybe you can call Trish and ask her if she wants to go if you," he suggests and I nod and dial her number.

 _Trish: What's up?_

 _Ally: I'm going out for dinner tonight with Austin and need to go shopping so-_

 _Trish: Say no more I would love to come with, Iwill pick up in an hour._

 _Ally: Alright, thanks, see you later!_

 _Trish: See ya!_

I hang up the phone and run upstairs. I left Austin pretty clueless but he probably can catch on. I brush my teeth and put on a pair of maternity jeans with a pair of blue flats to match my flowing blue shirt. I curl my hair and do my make-up. That all took me 45 minutes so I head downstairs and see Austin lounging on the couch. He looks up at me and smiles.

"So when are you leaving?" he asks and I plop down next to him.

"About fifteen minutes," I say and he nods while he wraps his arm around me but we hear a honk in the driveway, "Or apprently righy now!"

I open the door and see Trish.

"Your early," I say and Trish looks at me and smiles.

"Yeah sorry, but it looks like you are ready," she says and I nod and grab my pruse and start to walk out the door.

"Bye Austin, I'll be back in a few hour," I say and he calls back.

"Just be careful and bye," he says and with that I am out the door.

Austin's POV

Ally left and I just hope they stay safe. We never really are apart due to the whole Dallas and Kira thing but I trust that they can take care of themseves. Well since I am gonna be he free for a couple of hours I called Dez and he is on his way so that we can hang out while the girls are out shopping. But I have a feeling that they are all k am gonna be thinking about.

Dez comes kn the door and we instantly break out the video games. I wasn't at my top game and I think Dez noticed because he paused the game and looked at me.

"Are you okay dude you haven't been doing to well," he says and I look at him witha worried expression.

"I am just a little worried aout Ally being out without me due to the whole Dallas and Kira thing," I say and Dez looks at me understandingly.

"I am sure that they will be just fine, buddy," he says and I nod as he unpauses the video game. But I just had a gut feeling that something wasn't right but I had to shake it off. I had to win this round.

Ally' POV

Trish and I have been going in and out of tons of stores looking for things for me to wear we got a couple pairs of nicer jeans and one shirt but nothing nice enough for tonight.

"Let's go in here," Trish says pointing the next store and I sigh but nod. My feet were hurting but I had to find something that I could wear for tonight.

"Alright let's go," I say and walk in and start to look around I found a nice blouse and and a skirt but nothing good enough. Until I spotted a dress in the coner of the store. It and a lacy neck and it was a soft blue flowing to my knees with a bely ver my stomaxh. I loved it!

"Trish," I say holding up the dress and she looked over tk me and nods. I go and try it on and loved it. I finally found what I was gonna wear. I smile and go out so Trish could see me.

I walk out and Trish's expression was priceless, "Oh my gosh, Ally you look amazing!"

"You mean the best I can look for a pregnant lady," I say even though I also did like the dress but still felt fat.

"Ally Dawson don't start that you are not fat you look incredible now let'a go pay and get some lunch," she says and I smile. I can always count on Trish.

We paid for the dress and walked to the food court. I was so excited for tonight but I was also enjoying the girl's day with Trish. I got some chinese food that I was craving and sat down and dug in. I got a lot of food compared to Trish but hey I was eating for three.

"So Ally are you excited?" Trish asks and I smile instantly.

"Super, I hope we go somewhere that has something that I 'm craving at that moment," I say and Trish let's out a small chuckle.

"Your requests now that your pregnant have changed a ton," she says and I also laugh. That is when I see someone I wish I hadn't.

"Trish we have to leave now," I say throwing away my food and grabbing my bags.

"What, why?" she asks and I look around worridely.

"I just saw Dallas over there," I say pointing even though he was no longer there. She nods and we star to rush out of the nearest exit and to the car.

We were driving home and I saw a car coming at us really fast. I started to scream and so did Trish while she tried to do something but it didn't work. The last thing I remeber was a loud noise as the car slammed into us and I blacked out cold.

 **That's another chapter! I sure you guys can figure out who was in the car. I was thinking of how I could have this story go and want your suggestions! Thank! Please review!**


	4. The Recovery

**Alright guys here is the next chapter. Sorry for the lat update but I wasn't feeling the best but I am better now! Please review and keep on giving me some suggestions! Thanks! I don't own anything! Let's go!**

 _Perviously on The Secrets Come Back_

 _We were driving home and I saw a car coming at us really fast. I started to scream and so did Trish while she tried to do something but it didn't work. The last thing I remeber was a loud noise as the car slammed into us and I blacked out cold._

Austin's POV

Dez and I just finished playing video games and decided to watch some tv. I flippd through when something caught my eye.

"Reporting from the Mamai highway right out side of the mall with a car crash. 2 victims of the crash Ally Moon and Trish De La Rosa," I drop the remote and tears start to form in my eyes," Were hit by a man who ran a stop sign and seemed to have turned to intenitionly hit them. This man is unidentifed as he feld the area. Ore investigation will be done once we talk to Ally Moon as she js in critical condition and when we talk to Trish De La Rosa as she is a stable but serious condition. Thank You."

I start crying and run out the door Dez right behind me. I had a bad feeling about them leaving but I blew it aside but now look it my wife is in critical condition and the babies- oh my gosh the twins. As I am thinking of this all I just start crying harder. We finally arrive at the hospital and I run right to the recisionest's desk.

"I need to see Ally Moon, I'm her husband Austin Moon," I say surprised if she could even make out what I was saying.

"Room 83 ICU," she says and I am on the run again and Dez finds out where Trish is. I run through differt sections of the hospital when I make it to Ally's room I take a deep breath and enter.

I open the door and she my Ally there with tons of machines and medical stuff hooked up to her and she looks so fragile and weak. I feel the tears return as I sit down in the chair next to her bed and hold her hand.

"Ally you will recover you have to! I need you and our babies need you! I love you and you cant leave me!" I say through all the tears and I feel a slight squeeze to my hand I look up at her and see her eyes flutter.

"Austin?"

Ally's POV

I feel so weak. I can't even opwn my eyes but I need to because I here Austin speaking to me and I need to see him. I open my eyes and it is a little hazy so I decided to try and talk.

"Austin?" I say even though it come's out a hoarse whisper.

"Yes, Ally it is me. I am here. I have to go get a nurse," he says running out the room and Istay behind confusiped. A nurse? Why- then I remeber the Dallas and the car. He must of hit us! I am in the middle of my thoughts when Austin comes back with the nurse.

"Well , it is good to see that you are awake so I will now tell you everythin you need to know," she says and Austin and I both nod, "Well, when you got hit the car flipped causing you to be knocked out during all of that you got a broken rib and major concussion. You also are suff ed ing from a broken leg which might be diffucult with your pregancy which reminds me your twins are fine, you were very lucky!"

"Thank you, and when will she be able to leave?" Austin asks and I also look over to the nurse waiting for an answer.

"Well it was quite the hit and we want to make sure evrything is okay so in about three days," she says and the she tells us that she must go and keaves us alone.

"That was all pretty much good news," he says as he catiously gives me a hug.

"Yeah," I say feeling weak and scared since Dallas has done nothing but hurt me.

"Is something wrong?" he asks me and I start to cry.

"Dallas, he hit us and I am just so scared," I say and Austin pulls me into his chest and I just sob.

"It's alright, nothing is going to happen to you," he comforts me and he starts to rock me on the bed.

I stop crying and look up at him and smile. He pulls me into a big hug and I drift off to sleep.

* * *

 _Three Days Later_

I get to leave the hosiptal today. Once I get home I have been told that Trish, who got let out 2 days ago, and Dez will be there and we all are going to hang out like old times. I am so excited even though I have been really tired lately. Just then Austin walks in.

"Ready to go?" he asks.

"More than ready," I say and I take his hand and he helps me into the wheel chair I had for the next six weeks due to my broken leg and since it would be easier due to my pregnancy!

I rolled out of the hospital and we both got into the car and rode home jammin' to the music. Once we arrived home I saw that Trish and Dez's vechiles wee in the driveway! I was so excited and Austin could tell. He help me out of the car and into the house.

"Surprise!" Trish and Dez yelled as the jumped out of there hiding places and I laughed a little.

"I already knew guys and your vechiles are in the driveway," I say and Austin chuckles.

"I know it is fun to say surprise," De says and Trish nods in agreement and I laugh.

"Okay then," I say and I start to move over to the couch and the waiting begins.

"So do you need anything? Would you like some water? Are you feeling okay?" they all ask at once.

"I am fine guys. You don't need to wait on me," I say and they all back up a little bit and relax. I laugh and suggest that we watch a movie. They all agree and Austin comes by me on the couch and Trish and Dez find some chairs.

"What movie?" Austin asks getting up relaizing no one had decided.

"How about Back to the Future?" I ask and everyone nods. I am not sure if they agree with me or are just settling since I was hurt. I didn't question though because I really wanted to watch the movie.

About halfway through the movie I started to feel sleepy and I layed my head down on Austin's lap and started to drift off to sleep.

 _We were on our way home from the mall and I saw a car speeding towards. I started to scream but knew it was to late and then I was out. I was dead nothing could help me know._

"Ally, Ally, wake up," Austin yells and I jolt awake. And start sobbing into his chest.

"It's alright, baby, I'm here," Austin says as he rubs y back.

My sobs turn into sniffles as Austin rocks me back and forth.

"Baby, do you want to talk about it," he asks and I nod.

"It was Dallas and the crash and I died-" I can't keep going without crying into his chest.

"It's okay that's all over and you are fine," he says and I nod but slowly feel myself drift off back to sleep in his embrace.

Austin's POV

I wake up in the morning and see Ally sleeping peacefully me beside me. I smile and walk downstairs and am greeted by the smell of bacon and pancakes. Trish and Dez spent the night in our guest rooms, soon to be nurseries. I walk into the kitchen and see Trish at work.

"Trish you didn't have to do this," I say tiredly gesturing to the whole kitchen.

"I wanted to and besides you sound tired," she says handing me a cup of coffee. I take it gladly and sit down at the kitchen table.

"I was up last night with Ally because she had a nightmare," I say and Trish nods.

"She will get better," shes says and then I nod.

I little while after I hear footsteps coming down the stairs and soon Ally appears at the stairwell. I smile and hand her a cup of coffee as she wheels over to me. She takes it and then sits on the couch.

We snuggle up and watch tv and then Trish brings us out some breakfast. It was a pretty uneventful day.

 **Alright again sorry for the late update! Stay with me and review! Please, pretty please with cherry on top review! Thanks!**


	5. She Deserves The World

**Hey guys! I am back with another chapter and really hope you guys like it! Let me just say something huge is gonna happen with Ally's pregnancy, so get excited! I hope you guys will review and give me any suggestions! I don't own anything! Sorry for the later update and I will try to do better! Thanks!**

 _One Month Later Ally's POV_

I am officially four months pregnant today and Austin and I have a ultrasound today. We are both super excited and want to see the growth of our little babies. I hope that we are able to find out the gender but I am not quite sure. I am making us some breakfast right now and then our appointment is at 10 am while it is currently 8. Just then I hear foot steps on the stairs.

"Hey baby," Austin says as he comes over and give me a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning," I say as I work on flipping the pancakes. Know that I can finally stand. I got the cast off my broken leg a couple of days ago and it is amazing. I still can't stand to close to the counter due to the fact that my stomach is huge.

'You excited?" he says and I nod.

"Of course, who wouldn't be?" I ask and he chuckles in agreement.

A couple of minutes later breakfast is ready and I set it out on the table and Austin comes to join me from the living room.

"I could have made breakfast, you know," he says and I smile.

"I know but I haven't done it in a while besides I couldn't get back to sleep this morning," I say and he nods but I can tell he is watching tv. I chuckle but am not surprised.

Then the report on television catches my eye. "Then in other news pop star, Austin Moon and his wife Ally Moon have dropped from Starr Records. They will not speak out about and do not want to give a reason. We will be developing-" Austin turns the tv off before they can finish.

"If only they knew," he says.

"I know but it wasn't our fault it was Jimmy's," I say and he nods. I know it was hurting him but Jimmy dropped from his label when he found out we were having kids. He said it would just get in the way and he wouldn't even give us a chance. We were disappointed but agreed that our kids are more important, but we are still hoping he will change his mind. I decide to let is go and change the subject.

"So do you you want a boy or girl?" I ask and Austin looks over to me.

"Well, we have two on the way so one of each," he says and I smile.

"That would be nice," I say thinking about our future together. I daydream for a little while then look at the clock 9 am we have to leave at 9:45. I get up and put the dishes in the sinl and hurry to the bedroom. I hear Austin yell up the stairs.

"What is going- oh my gosh we have to get ready," I chuckle and start to get my clothes on.

I decided on a pair of maternity jeans and a floral flowing top. I curl my hair and pin it up and put on some make-up. When I am finished I see that it is 9:43 and I am out the door to see Austin already in the car.

"It's about time," he says and I hit him playfully.

"I still had two minutes," I say defensively as he shakes his head and makes his way to the hospital.

We arrive at hospital and I walk in and do all the checking in stuff and then Austin and I sit down in the waiting area!

"Ally Moon, I am ready for you," our doctor says as she comes out in the waiting room. Austin and I stand up and walk back with the doctor. I am so excited!

I lay down on the table and she puts cold gel on to my stomach. I shiver a little and I hear Austin chuckle. She grabs her wand thingy and looks over to us.

"Would you like to know the gender of the babies?" she asks and Austin and I look at each other.

"Yes," we say at the same time and she laughs a little.

"Alright," she says and she start to move it around on my stomach.

I wait anxiously and I can hardly contain myself and I can tell Austin is trying to hold back his anxiousness too.

"Alright, congratulations you will be proud parents of a son and daughter!" she say excitedly as she wipes the gel off my stomach!

"Wow, that is amazing," Austin says holding my hand and helping me up.

"Yeah and now we get to think of baby names, decorate nurseries, and-" I get cut off by Austin as we walk out of the hospital.

"Alright Ally I know you are excited but if you list all that stuff I am gonna get stressed," he says and I chuckle.

"We wouldn't want that," I say and get into the car.

Austin's POV

I can't believe that I will be the father of a son and daughter. I am so excited! I think Ally is to. I mean we just got home and she is talking about baby names. I hope we can do some sort of cool thing that has meaning. And I also hope that that we don't fight over a name and that we can decide easiy.

"What do you think about Allen, Adain, or Ashton?" she asks and I laugh.

"I love the name Ashton," I say and she smiles.

"That's my favorite too!" she says and then it is my turn to smile.

"Okay we have our boy name so how about girl's?" I ask.

"I think it should start with an A considering Austin, Ally, and Ashton," she says and I nod in agreement.

"Okay so what about Annabelle, Addison, and April?" I ask and I think I may already know the answer.

"April," she says and I nod.

"Agreed, so we have our names," i say and she nods.

"I think we should wait til the are born then decide on middle names so something it in that moment," she says.

"Sure," I say as she snuggles into me side on the couch.

"Hey we should go out to dinner because we never got to last time," I suggest and Ally looks up at me.

"Okay, but no where to nice because I am not gonna be able to fit into that dress so it will just be jeans," she says and I laugh.

"That's fine," I say and she smiles and gets up to get ready.

I wait for her because I was still dressed and was in nice enough of an outfit. I really don't she why Ally had to change but whatever I don't want to get her into one of her mood swings.

After about a half hour Ally comes downstairs with a curly updo a nice pair of jeans and a nice flowing blouse. Similar to what she had on earlier just a little nicer!

"Ready to go?" she asks grabbing her purse and I stand up.

"Yup," I say as I grab my keys and head out to the car. We both get into the car and I drive us to Olive Garden. **(I don't own)**

We arrive and get out of the car. We get right in and sit down since I had already made reservations.

"So what would you to like for drinks and any appetizers?" the waiter asks as she comes over to our table.

"I will have a water and just the breadsticks," I say and I look ovef to Ally.

"Just a water as well," she says and the waiter runs off to somewhere.

I decide on what I am having and look over to Ally and see that she has also put down her menu.

"Know what your having?" the waiter asks as he say us put down our menus.

"Yup, the noodles with alfredo and chicken," she says.

"And I will have the shrimp fettuccine," I say and the waiter agains walks off.

After a while we get our food and eat. I can tell that I she was enjoying herself and I was glad she really deserved this. She deserved the world.

 **Alright so that is a wrap for the chapter! Again sorry for the later update I was spending the nights at a friends house. I hope that you will stick it out with me and keep reading! Also please review. Thanks guys, you are the best! Thanks!**


	6. Watch Your Back

**Alright guys I am back with another chapter! I wanted to let you know that I love your reviews and reading them but I only got like two on the last chapter! That kinda bummed me out so please don't do it again and review! I hope you guys don't get mad at me for what happens but I guess you will have to deal! Thanks! I don't own anything!**

 _One Month Later Ally's POV_

Five months prego! I am so excited for these babies to come! But they have really taken a toll on me. I get so tired and all my back and feet are capable of doing seems to be ache. I can barely do anything, but I refuse to complain because I am not the first woman to be pregnant and some had it worse than me. So I just keep on going and I can tell that Austin is proud of me! Though I am not going to get a big head and I am going to enjoy this as much as possible!

Right now I am going to get the mail. This is one of the things that I can do since I need exercise and since Austin and I are out of jobs due to the whole Jimmy incident and I want to see if we got any jobs.

I open the mail box and am disappointing to see nothing about a job but then am terrified when I see this.

 _Dear Loser,_

 _You haven't seen a lot of us and we haven't done much to you lately, but that is about to change! We thought we would have killed you off in the car crash but since that didn't happen we decided to make a come back. So watch your back and your when those babies are born them too! Watch out for everyone! And just so you know you will be a terrible mother, if you can make it that far! Happy future!_

 _Hope You Suffer,_

 _You Know Who_

I read it over and over again breaking down in tears. I run into the house and Austin sees me and immediately gets up and runs over to me.

"Ally what's wrong," he says picking me up and bring me to the couch. All I can do is hand him the note.

Austin's POV

I read the note that Ally gave me and I instantly feel worry and anger. And I know Ally feels this way but is crying about the last part _"you will be a terrible mother"._ I just hold her when I hear a knock on the door. We both sit up and Ally starts crying harder. I go to the door and see Dez through the window. I open the door.

"Hey guys, what's up I was wondering- omg Ally why are you crying," Dez said running over to my wife's side.

I come over and hand him the note and I can see his worry turn into anger.

"Ally don't worry you will be okay Austin and I won't let anything happen to you. And the last part is just totally not true," Dez said and Ally cracks a smile.

"Thanks Dez, I am not going to let this get to me," she says and I smile I am so proud of her.

"That's the spirit Ally," I say giving her a high five and then pulling her in for a hug.

"Now I have to get ready I have a job interview in a hour," she says and I pull back shocked.

"I didn't know that," I say and she just smiles and walks upstairs.

I smile and sit down on the couch with Dez and watch some tv. Ally comes down later and leaves for her interview. She sad it was close enough to walk since she can't drive. i was a little reluctant but I eventually let her go! I was just hoping it would go well!

Ally's POV

I arrive at a store call Sonic Boom! It was a music store in the mall that was literally a block away from our house! That was nice since I was unable to drive. I look around and it is very neat and tidy I see a couple people around and tons of instruments. Which make sense. I walk in and see a man with the word manager written on his name tag. I walk over to him hoping he rembers that he had an interview to do.

"Hi, I am Ally Dawson and am her for a job interview," I say and he smiles.

"Ah, yes your on time I like you already," he says and I let out a chuckle, " Ok so do you have any experience with music?"

"I was a recording artist but was fired due to my pregancy," I say.

"What a shame, so I know you can since but what about instruments," he asks.

"I am best at piano and guitar but can play most and I would be happy to do lessons," I say because I saw that the offered lessons online when I was looking up the store.

"That's great! And I looked at your record and it is great so your hired! You will be working the counter and teaching any lessons," he says and I smile.

"Sounds good, when do I start?" I ask and he thinks.

"Well, it's Saturday and we are closed on Sundays so how about Monday?" he asks.

"Great," I say as he explains to me everything! I can't wait to go home and tell Austin about this!

I walk home and see that Dez had left but Austin is still on the couch. He see the smile on my face and comes up to give me a hug.

"You got it?" he asks kinda already knowing the answer.

"Yup," I say and I sit down and tell him everything. I would start Monday and work everyday a week except Saturdays and Sundays. I would work the counter and teach lessons and was getting paid $20 per hour! I also would have a paid pregnancy leave and it started when I was 8 and a half months pregnant and went on three months after the baby! After all of that I was so tired I fell asleep right on top of him.

Austin's POV

I was so happy for Ally but didn't want her to do all the providing for the family but I didn't show it just yet. I listened to everything and after she was done she fell asleep. I laughed and layed her down and got up to make dinner.

I deiced to make chicken breasts on the grill with pickles, pasta salad, and green beans. I was almost finished when I heard someone stumble into the kitchen. I turned around and saw a groggy looking Ally.

"You made dinner?" she asked and I walked over to her.

"Yup, I hope you like it," I said leading her over table while I finished up the last bit that I had to and handed a plate to Ally.

She gladly accepted and started to eat and made a disgusted face.

"Is it really that bad?" I asked worried for her health.

"No, it's actually delicious I was joking," she said and I was very relieved.

"Well don't do that again because I was worried about your health for a second," I say and she giggles. She continues to eat her food and we are done in no time. We decide to watch a movie and cuddle up on the couch.

I let her pick the movie and she decided on Finding Nemo **(** **don't own)** one of her favorite movies from her childhood. Halfway through the movie I see Ally's eye start to close and I know she was going to fall asleep. But I still wanted to watch so I let her fall asleep so I could watch the movie.

When the credits roll through I turn the tv off and carry Ally upstairs. I lay her in bed and go back downstairs to take a shower when I hear a knock at the door.

I look over to the clock and it reads 11:02. I feel nervous thinking about who would possibly come this late. I didn't even really want to think about it so I decied to just go for it. I go and open the door and am very surprised as to who I see.

 **Okay I left you guys at a cliffhanger! I wanted to do this for a while and it was kinda punishment for those two reviews! So keep those reviews coming! I also wanted to let you know the reason for Ally likeing Finding Nemo was because it was my favorite movie! So if you need a reason to reivew just tell me your favorite childhood movie! Thanks!**


	7. Take A While

**Okay guys, I am back with another update after I left you at a cliff hanger last chapter! I hope you weren't to up set and will continue to read due to the suspense! I also got a ton more reviews last chapter so let's keep them coming! I don't own anything! Thanks!**

 _Previously on The Secrets Come Back_

 _When the credits roll through I turn the tv off and carry Ally upstairs. I lay her in bed and go back downstairs to take a shower when I hear a knock at the door._

 _I look over to the clock and it reads 11:02. I feel nervous thinking about who would possibly come this late. I didn't even really want to think about it so I decide to just go for it. I go and open the door and am very surprised as to who I see._

Austin's POV

"Trish, oh my god, what happened to you?" I ask a little over-whelmed by the state of Trish I currently see standing before me.

She has forming bruises all over her and a couple of cuts including a long one down her cheek that also has tear stains and red puffy eyes. She doesn't even look at me and see starts to cry. I engulf her in a big hug and take her over to the couch.

The person who did this to her is so dead! I mean Ally is my wife and I am crazy protective over her but I am also protective over Trish who is like a sister to me.

"Trish, who or what did this to you?" I asked and she looked up at me.

"It w-was D-d-dallas and K-kira," she says and right then I am about to blow up. I mean they bully Ally and have a reason. I mean it is an awful reason and they shouldn't do it but Trish has nothing to with it. I mean the put her in a state I have never seen her in before.

"Tell me what happened, please," I say hard but softening up at the end. Trish looks up at and nods. I can sense this will take a while.

Trish's POV

"Tell me what happened, please," Austin says and I look up at him and nod.

This is gonna take a while.

"I was at the beach with Dez and we hung out all day and then he left around 8 o' clock but I decided I wanted to stay and watch the sunset," my voice hitched and I could tell that Austin knew that at that moment I made my first mistake.

"I say just sitting there and then I heard Dallas behind me and I froze, I didn't even try to run away," I said regretting everything that had happened as Austin took me in for a hug.

"Keep going, Trish, I know it's hard but it will be better in the end," Austin said and I mentally agreed.

"Okay, so he or Kira came up behind me and I got hit really hard in the head with something and black outed for a second. I woke up and found myself being dragged by Dallas away from where I had been sitting. I started to fight back and-" I stopped not really wanting to talk about this but I had to go on.

"They didn't like that since the just wanted to use me as a bargaining chip. so the started to hit and beat me," I say anger flash through Austin's eyes as I tears kept proving out of my eyes.

"Then he pulled out a knife hence the c-cuts and I finally was able to get away and this was it f-first place I could think of," I say and the tears just keep coming. Austin rubs my back and comforts me but nothing is helping I now know we are all in danger and I am in so much pain.

Ally's POV

I wake up feeling a little sick to my stomach. This happens often due to my pregnancy I start walking over to the bathroom in case I throw up when I hear someone crying downstairs?

I look over to wake Austin up but just know realize that he isn't there. Is Austin crying? I found that hard to believe. I start walking downstairs. I walk into the living room and see Austin holding a crying Trish. Just that sight makes me want to cry. So I do.

"Oh my gosh, what's wrong with Trish?" I ask to no one in particular as I am already sobbing in worry for my best friend.

The both look up and Austin runs over to me, "Oh Ally stop crying, I hate it when you cry!" Austin exclaims.

"T-then what's w-wrong with Trish?" I ask again and Austin sighs.

"Okay, well Trish was at the beach and-" Austin and Trish, well mostly Austin, explain to me the whole story and I am sobbing hysterically by the end.

I sit there crying and so does Trish one of us one each side of Austin crying into his shirt. Right then my nausea comes back and I get up and bolt to the bathroom Austin and Trish hot on my heels.

"Ally what is going-" but Austin cuts him self off when he sees me puking in the toilet. He comes over to me and holds my hair up and rubs my back while I'm still crying.

I finish and look up at Austin and I begin to feel really tired. Austin senses this and picks me up and brings me upstairs. I see that Trish is sound asleep on the couch. I smile knowing that she will be okay. Austin puts me in bed and lays next to me. I snuggle up in him and start to drift off to sleep.

"Everything will be okay," Austin says and I nod keeping faith. Even though it might take a while for it all to go back to normal.

I wake up in the morning and go downstairs not wanting to wake up Austin since he had a long night last night. I put my hair up in a messy bun and keep my pj's on.

I go downstairs and see Trish still asleep on the couch I smile and then think about crying more when I think about everything that I heard last night. I push past it and walk into the kitchen and start making pancakes.

After a little while I feel to strong arms above my stomach and spin me around. I turn around and give Austin a kiss.

"Morning," I mumble into the kiss. Austin chuckles and pulls away.

"Morning to you too, so how you doing?" he asks and I force a smile.

"Better, I think it is best we just forget and move on," I say and before he can answer we hear a voice behind us.

"I think that is best to," we turn around and see that Trish is about to start crying.

I take her into a big hug and start crying as does she.

"Alright well started now we will not bring it up," I said and she nods wiping away the tears.

I finish breakfast and Austin immediately starts to eat and so does Trish I laugh as I go and get some honey mustard sauce and put in on my pancakes. I know it's weird but I'm pregnant.

Trish looks at me and disgust and Austin shrugs it off not really caring.

"What it's good!" I say and Austin laughs.

"No, it is disgusting," Trish says and I sigh not wanting to fight with her.

"Fine whatever, but you have no idea on what you are missing," I say as I continue to eat and Austin is trying to control his laughter after the whole scene. Since he knows not to mess with me due to my hormones.

The rest of the meal went by pretty quietly since I think Trish realized not to mess with a pregnant woman and her food or cravings.

After breakfast we try to go back to our normal lives. I think it will obviously be the hardest for Trish but Austin and I will have to heal to! It took a huge toll on me seeing my best friend in so much and and to think I caused it kills me. So it might take a but it will be okay.

 **Okay that is a wrap for this chapter I hope you enjoyed and I am sure that I made you all happy since it was just Trish at the door and no one to hurt Austin and Ally or the unborn babies. I would love some suggestions and I will make as many of them happen as possible! Now please keep reviewing I am going for 7 this chapter! Thanks!**


	8. Forget This Attack

**Sorry for the later update! I was just busy with us moving into a new house! We are super excited but if there are later updates that is why but I will not give up! Anyway thank you for all the reviews last chapter and keep them coming! I don't own anything! Thanks!**

 _One Month Later Ally's POV_

Okay I have three months more of pregnancy! I am really starting to get sick of it. I know that I said that wouldn't complain but some day it gets really hard. Today is one of those days. My back and feet are also aching and I am getting so tired. Today I am also having major mood swings and I think Austin is trying to avoid those at all costs.

Right now I am sitting on the couch watching an episode of The Price is Right. And that means it is around lunch time.

"Austin, what are we having for lunch," I ask even though I know I will be the one to decide anyway.

"What do you want?" Austin asks and I smile knowing I was right.

"Uh, some Chicken Alfredo sounds good," I yell back to him.

"Alright I'm on it," he says and I chuckle when I hear a a pan drop on the floor.

"Alright, thank you, baby," I say.

Later in about the middle of the episode the food is not quite ready yet and the door bell rings. Since Austin was cooking I waddle over to the door and open it to find Trish and Dez.

Trish has been doing a lot better since she got attacked. Dez also got in contact with the police and they set out looking for Dallas and Kira. Though just like last time they left without a trace and no one was a le to find them. I started to loose hope so now it is just about keeping ourselves safe.

Anyways I invite them in and the sit on the couch. Though I notice Dez has his arm around Trish.

"Um, hey guys watch doing here?" I ask since I wasn't really expecting them.

"Oh, well we have some news," Trish says and I nod.

"Oh okay, let me call Austin. AUSTIN," I yell and they chuckle.

"Yeah baby, I'm coming," Austin says and he walks in and sits by me, " Lunch is ready by the way!"

"Okay well Trish and Dez say that they have some news," I say and he nods.

"Well, we're a couple," Trish and Dez say at the same time and Austin and I turned to each other shocked.

"What!?" Austin and I both exclaim!

"Yeah I don't even know how it happened it just kinda did," Dez said being serious for once.

"That's great you guys I am just surprised," Austin says and I nod.

"Yeah me too," I say and they laugh.

"Us to, but anyway we just came by to tell you now we are telling all our parents," Trish says and we nod and with that they are out the door.

Austin and I both look at eachother with the same expression on our faces. It was a mixture of wow and that was quick. I break it first by shurgging and walking over to the table and sitting down and starting to eat. Austin laughs but comes and sits down next to me after getting some drinks.

"So you were surprised they got together?" I ask and Austin looks at me eyes wide.

"Oh my gosh yes! All they do is fight but I geuss it is there thing," Austin says and I nod.

We finished eating my breakfast and then I went upstairs due to a doctors appointment but since Trish was taking me to this one Austin kept his lazy butt on the couch. He really needed to find a needed to find a job since I was working at Sonic Boom. But we were both hoping that Jimmy would change his mind and at least let him perform.

Austin's POV

After Ally left I decided to call Jimmy again begging for my job back. We stkll had money saved but I felt bad that Ally was 6 months ppregnant and she was doing all the work.

 _Jimmy: Hello, Jimmy Star, here._

 _Austin: Hey Jimmy I was just wond error ing if you could please change your mind and let me record with you again._

 _Jimmy: Listen kid-_

 _Austin: Jimmy, please!_

 _Jimmy: I was just gonna say I overreacted in the past and you can come back!_

 _Austin: Sweet, thank you!_

I hung up the phkne and litterally started to jump for joy.

After my little girl freak out session I decided to call Ally only to reliazed she was at the doctors and her phone would be turned off. I sat and the couch and waited for her to tell her the good news.

 _45 Minutes Later_

I was in the middle of a movie playing on ABC Family when Ally walked through the door.

"Hey baby how did it go? Is everything- oh my gosh what's wrong?" I asked rushing over to her reliazing she is balling her eyes out.

"Is it the babies? Or you?" I asked starting to freak out since she hadn't answered me.

"N-no, I-it was D-dallas and-" she couldn't even finish without breaking out into sobs.

"Ssh, it's okay I know what you are trying to say," I said as I picked her up bridal style and she cried into my chest as we sat down on the couch.

I couldn't help what wonder what they possibly did to her. It makes me so mad the freakin' police can't catch these guys because they are doing so much to our family.

Her sobs turned into sniffling so I decided that now it was time to ask her what was going on.

"Ally, honey are you ready to talk about it?" I ask and she nods.

"I h-had just got o-out of the hospital and Trish said she had to go to work but could miss it if I didn't want to walk," she said and I aromatic Ally knew where she was going.

"And you said that you could since it was just three blocks down the street," I said and she nodded.

"Yup, so I started walking and I say Dallas behind a tree and starting to walk towards me. I started to run and-" she cut herself of as she thought about it and I could tell whatever I was going to be told was not gonna be pretty.

"Ally, I know it's hard but I have to know," I said rubbing her back a little for comfort.

"He cough up to me and threw me down and luckily I my back and started to hit me. After a while the left and someone brought me back to the hospital to make sure everything was all good and luckily it was but it hurt so bad," she exclaimed and started to cry all over again

"I'm so sorry! It will be okay and that also explains why this "appointment" Took so much longer," I said as I hugged her close and she nodded into my chest.

After a lot of crying Ally finally fell alseep. I carried her up the stairs and put her in bed. I sent downstairs and talked to the police and reported this as well even though I knew it probably wouldn't do any good. I just hope they leave us alone for a while.

I

Ally' POV

I woke up and reliazed I was no longer in the living room I was in my bedroom. I sighed and saw that the clock said 3 pm and I decided to get in some sweats and I shirt and make Austin make me some chocolate ice cream and pickles and that I would try to forget what happened earlier.

I change and walk downstairs and see Austin sitting on the couch. I walk over to him and plop down beside him.

"HHey how you doing?" he asked and I shurg.

"Good just trying to forget," I say and he nods knowingly.

"So you want to watch a movie with me?" He asks and I smile.

"Sure, but can you get me some pickles and ice cream first?" I ask as I give him a puppy dog look he can't resist.

"Oh okay fine," he says and I laugh.

"Thank you!" I say smiling as I get up to pick out a movie. I decide on Girls Just Wanna Have Fun and I set up the movie.

When Austin comes back the movie had just started and we snuggle close together. All we wanted to do was forget the attack and focus on our wonderful life!

 **Okay so there is that chapter! Again sorry for the late update I was busy packing up and moving into out new house! Anyway I hope you like the chapter and also I was thinking of making a poll as to let you guys have some say in the story! So let me know if you would like me to do that! Thabo You! Please review!**


	9. Welcome To The World

**Alright I am back with another chapter! Sorry for the late update, I am a cusion to a new baby girl! That is the reason for me not updating is a new aby in the family. It is wonderful but I still am determined to write this story. So I am back! I am also still open to any suggestions and actually apprciate them! So please review and PM me! Also I am sorry for the big time jump if no one likes that! I don't own anything! Thanks!**

 _Three Months Later Ally's POV_

I am offically nine months pregnant and am so ready to get these kids out! I mean I love the to death but I have been having Braxton Hicks Contractions for a month now and I am so sore along with tired. Austin also is ready to be done and I think he really just wants to see his little girl and boy. Also his is so over my hormonal state. He doesn't say anything but I can tell he is also sick of it.

We are also completely prepared. The nursery is done and we have all of the clothes and diaper we will need. I am just glad Austin got his job back because let me say babies are expensive. But I could never complain. I know I will love them no matter what the price.

Right now I am making breakfast (I don't do this often) since Austin is still asleep. He doesn't sleep real well due to me being able to have the babies at anytime.

I sigh and place a plate of pancakes on the table along with some bacon and eggs and sit down to eat. I hear Austin get up from down here and smile thinking about how happy he will be that I made pancakes. My smile soon fadingwith a Braxton Hick.

It was one of the worst ones I have had, "Oh god," I yell clutching my stomach.

I hear Austin running down the stairs and am soon greeted by a worried face of Austin.

"Ally whats wrong? Is it time do I need to take you-" I cut him off as the contraction wears off.

"Austin, I am fine just another of the Braxton Hicks," I say and he nods, "Besides I made breakfast!"

That makes him smile and he takes a seat down next to me and stsrts to dig in I chuckle a bit and countine to eat.

"So are you ready for your concert tonight?" I ask even though I was sur that he was.

"Yeah but I feel bad that you have to stay up that late and stay through the whole thing," he says and I shake my head knowing this would come.

"Austin, I have already told you that I will be fine," I say and looks at me reluctantly.

"Are you s-" I cut him off by standing up and giving him a kiss.

"I'm sure so that topic is closed," I say as I give him another peck on the lips.

I wash the dishes and I go over to rest in the living room. I settle in to an episode of Little House on the Praire (old, I know, but I still love it!). Austin comes over by me and I snuggle into his chest.

Around the middle of the episode Austin goes up to get someth ing from the kitchen. I look over to see him making a snack when I hear Laura going into labor I the show. I smile knowing that will be me soon, but nothjng prepared me for what happened next.

I felt wetness running down my leg. My water broke. Right after a contraction stronger than the Braxton Hicks hit. I yell out in pain and Austin comes running over.

"A-austin it's t-time," I manage to get out through my contraction.

"Okay, I will grab the baby bag and when the contraction wears off you can get in the car," he says running off and I nod. I stand up even though it hadn't quite worn off yet and barely got into the car. This was it.

Austin's POV

I can't believe my wife is in labour and I can't believe t hat I didn't get pulled over all the way to the hospital. I was going like 10 over the speed limit the whole time.

When they pull in Ally starts breathing heavy and crying out in pain.

"I-I can't w-walk through t-this," she says and I chuckle slightly I never would have made her walk.

"I know baby I was planning on carrying you," I say lifting her out of the car and running into the hospital.

We are admitted right away and Ally is immediately checked on.

"Okay, Ally you are 7 cm. dialated. I would say these babies will come in a few hours. Would you like me to order the epidural?" she asks and I just stare not really knowing what is going on.

"Yes, please," Ally struggles out trying to stay positive but I can tell she is nervous.

After that the doctor leave and Ally and I are left alone.

"Don't know if I can do this," Ally whispers and she starts crying in pain and in sadness. I embrace her.

"I know you can," I say and she nods and all of the sudden she screams in pain. I look at her and she looks up at me nervously.

"A-austin t-tell a nurse t-to check my d-dilation," she staggers due to pain and I nod and run out to get a nurse.

Ally's POV

I coutine to scream in pain knowing that these babies are coming know and that I will have no time for an epidural. I coutine to whimper when I here running from the hall.

"Alright your husband said you wanted to check your dilation?" she says unsurly since she just left.

All I can do is nod due to the pain and my heavy breathing. She goes down and comes up with a shocked look.

"You are completely dilated and ready for this baby," she says and I nod.

"If you could wait I second while I get the doctor-" she starts to say and Austin steps in.

"She can obviously can not wait you idiot. She is giving birth to those babies right now," he says and he comes back over to me and holds my hand.

After that the nurse just went to work and agreed to only get the doctor if something went wrong, which she sure she wasn't.

"Alright, Ally it is time to start pushing," the nurse says and I nod and began to push. I am pretty sure I broke Austin's hand I was squeezing it that hard. I kept going screaming and yelling like crazy.

"Ahhhhhh, it hurts like-" I cut myself off not wanting the first thing my babies heard was me swearing and Austin smiles at me knowingly.

I push one more time and I heard crying fill the room I was relieved for a second but I knew I had another one to push out.

"Congratulations you are brought parents of a boy," the nurse says and I smile. She sets him in a tub and he gets wheeled off to get all tests and cleaning up done.

"Alright Ally, one more," she says and I nod and start to push.

I scream and yell just like the last time. Austin was still holding my hand and comforting me and I kept pushing and then 3 min later I heard another sound of crying. I smile and put my legs down knowing that I am finally done.

"Alright guys, you also are proud parents of a baby girl," she says as she take her out to do the same thing as our son.

Austin looks over to me with tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I ask and he chuckles.

"These are tears of joy and you are asking me what's wrong when you just pushed two kids out of you," he says and I smile.

"Well, I can get some pain meds know," I say and he nods and give me a hug.

The nurse walks back in and tells us that our kids are perfectly healthy. Austin holds his daughter and I take my son. I am holding them while the nurse fills out all the info and she asks us for the names and I smile.

"The boy is Ashton Bradley Moon and the girl is Bailey Monica Moon," I say with complete jot on my face," Welcome to the world Ashton and Bailey!"

 **Alright that is it for the chapter! I hope you liked it and that it was worth the wait! Even though Ally is past her pregancy I am still looking for any suggestions! So please review and help me out so I don't get a case of writers block! Thanks!**


	10. Author's Note

p style="text-align: center;"strongSorry I didn't tell you guys last chapter that it was the last chapter! I am thinking about making a sequel to this story but I am not sure yet. I will post if I do end up writing another story but I am not sure since I had to wrap up all my stories since we are moving and I will have no internet. Anyway this story is complete and I hope you guys liked it! Please review your final thoughts and keep being support. Thanks!/strong/p 


End file.
